


Come as you are

by FastFadingFiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, gender fluid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: This started as two drabbles, Pink Dresses, and Dresses, then it inspired more.  This is a short fic about Stiles, dresses, pack meetings and being true to one's self.I have included the two drabbles at the start of this fic.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	Come as you are

Stiles never really cared about his appearance, as long as he was wearing clothes. It didn’t matter if it was a dress or skinny jeans. That was until Derek Hale walked into his life. So, he pushed all his ‘ _girly_ ’ clothes to the back of his closet and wore only the ‘ _boy_ ’ clothes.

Thanks to Scott, Derek was now a fugitive and hiding in his room looking through his closet. 

”What’d you do rob a dress shop?” Derek asked, pulling out a pink sundress.

“No. They're mine,” Stiles admitted grabbing it.

“Why don’t you wear them then?” Derek asked.

**Stiles smoothed the dress and hung it back up. He had this fantasy of one day sharing this side of him with Derek, but he was scared. “They say confession is good for the soul.” Stiles started. “I had a twin sister. She died before we were born. Mom wanted a daughter. She’d dress me up. I liked it, so I continued. I don’t were them out of the house. There just for home.” Stiles tried not to burst into tears. “Scott knows. My Dad, too, even if he doesn’t understand.”**

**Derek tilted Stiles chin up, “I bet you look beautiful.”**

**Stiles remembered that day. He promised Derek that he’d were one just for him. After facing the Alpha pack and evil Jennifer Blake, he decided to keep his promise. He picked out a simple black and white flannel dress and pared it with black Doc Martin boots. He kept his hair styled like he’s used to but added subtle about makeup to highlight his eyes and cheekbones. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he hoped his mother would be proud of him.**

**Tonight was the first pack meeting at Derek’s new loft, and he was nervous. No one knew he was doing this. He didn’t tell Scott or his Dad; both would be there. He said a silent prayer to whoever would listen and climbed the stairs.**

**The loft door was open when he got there. No one noticed him at first. He just stood there in the doorway. Erica and Boyd were cuddled up on the couch. Lydia, Jackson, and Ethan were arguing in front of the TV. In the back of the room, Derek and Scott were talking. Peter and his Dad were by the metal stairs. Allison and Chris were the first to notice him.**

**“Oh, my.” Allison covered her mouth but couldn’t take her eyes off of Stiles.**

**“Stiles, why are you wearing a dress?” Chris asked. This question is what got everyone turning to look at Stiles.**

**Suddenly Stiles felt this wasn’t a good idea, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. “Hi”**

**Jackson broke the tension in the air by laughing so hard he was doubled over. Ethan just stared, not knowing what to say. His Dad came up to Jackson and promptly slapped him over the head, getting him to stop laughing.**

**“Stiles?” His Dad said, “Son, we talked about this.”**

**“Dad. I almost died. I want to stop hiding. I want to be me. I don’t want to label myself because, honestly, I don’t know what to label this.” Stiles drags his hands over his dress, “But this feels right. I like dresses and ‘girly’ things. I’m not a girl. I like ‘boy’ things too. I’m still a boy.” Stiles explained, trying not to tear up. “If you can’t accept me as I am, then you’re missing out on the awesomeness that is Stiles Stilinski, and it’s your loss.”**

**“Alright.” The Sheriff embraced his son in a long hug.**

**Lydia sauntered, overlooking Stiles over from head to toe. “It’s nice, but I know we can do better.”**

**“You should see the back of his closet.” Scott piped up, “He’s got dozens of dresses.”**

**Derek cleared his throat and clapped his hands, getting everyone’s attention. “Everyone have a seat, and let's get this meeting started.”**

**The pack found places to sit. Derek pushed Jackson off the armchair and insisted that Stiles sit.**

**“First order of business.” Derek looked right at Jackson, “If I ever hear anyone in this pack laugh, insult or bully one of your packmates for their choice in clothes again…lets just say training will be rather unpleasant for you until you apologize.” Derek turned to Stiles and smiled brightly, “I told you’d look beautiful.” Stiles blushed.**

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone tells me different. I know a little boy that likes 'girly' things. He likes dresses and everything pink and glittery. He also likes 'boy' things like wrestling with his brothers and digging for bugs in the mud. I am hesitant to label him gender fluid because he's always say's that he's a boy and doesn't want to be a girl all the time. BTW he is 10. No, he is not my son. So, that's all I am going to say about this.


End file.
